


ARK House of Pancakes

by goldenwing57



Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Shadow, Gen, baby bro Shadow, baby learns to cook, big sis Maria, mangled pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: *Takes place after "Slumber Party"*You can't have a sleepover without pancakes!  Shadow helps out in the kitchen.
Relationships: Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Ultimate Lifeform?  More Like Ultimate Cutie! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809103
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	ARK House of Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, which belongs to SEGA. I merely borrow them.

Maria opened her eyes at the sounds of life outside her room. She glanced to one side at her clock.

**8:00**

She looked to her other side at her little black and red friend who had spent the night with her and was still sound asleep. 

“Shadow.”

“Mmmnnnggh.” Said hedgehog just groaned and turned over.

“Shadow,” Maria tried again, this time shaking him gently. He opened his eyes ever so slightly.

“Whaaa?”

“It’s time for breakfast, silly!” Maria chuckled, “You know what? Maybe, if the kitchen is empty, we can make pancakes! You can’t have a sleepover without pancakes!” Shadow’s eyes widened immediately as he sat up at the mention of a new food.

“I’ve never had pancakes before. What are they?” 

Maria put a finger to her lips in thought. “Hmm, they’re kind of a thin, flat cake that you eat for breakfast. You can put all sorts of things on them, like fruit and maple syrup and things like that! We’ll make some and you can try them.”

“Alright!” Shadow ran for the door.

“Wait for me!” Maria called as she threw on her robe and slippers, forgoing getting dressed. Shadow did wait for her...when he got to the kitchen.

“Slowpoke.” Maria just stuck her tongue out at him. 

“So, how do we make these pancakes?” Shadow watched as Maria moved around the kitchen and gathered various ingredients and utensils. She set the ingredients, a bowl, and a large spoon on the counter.

“Come here and I’ll show you.” Shadow pulled a nearby step stool, one of many that were located throughout the ARK, especially the residential area, over to the counter and stepped up. Maria had insisted that Shadow should not have to stand on counters or jump to see and reach things that were high up. He didn’t see any problems with that. He quite liked jumping and climbing, but he appreciated the gesture.

“Okay, so we have our ingredients: flour, sugar, butter, salt, baking powder, milk, eggs, and vegetable oil.” Maria pointed to each one as she said its name. 

“We have to mix them into a batter in this bowl-” she gestured to the bowl, “-before cooking the batter in the frying pan on the stove. Do you want to mix the ingredients together?”

Shadow perked up. “Sure!”

“Ok, so the first ingredient is flour. We need one cup, so you take this-” Maria handed him the one cup measuring cup, “-and scoop out the flour. If you shake it from side to side just a little bit, it’ll be level. You don’t want to add too much, or else the pancakes will be too dry.” Shadow followed her instructions carefully. 

“There, now you just dump it into the bowl.” Shadow did exactly that, only to get a cloud of flour to his face. He couldn’t help but sneeze.

“Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have said ‘dump.’” Shadow glared at Maria as she chuckled. It was hard to take him seriously when flecks of white flour dotted the black fur around his eyes. That only got her a bit of flour to her own face.

“Okay, I deserved that.”

“You’re not wrong.”

The rest of the mixing went by without much incident, save for a little bit of the eggshell getting into the batter.

“Now that the ingredients are all mixed, we’re almost done! We just have to heat up the skillet and cook the batter! This part can be a bit tricky because you have to flip pancakes so that both sides cook.” Maria carried the batter over to the stove while Shadow did the same thing with his step stool.

“What’s this spoon for?” Shadow picked up a deep spoon that had a bit of a spout.

“That’s a ladle. That’s what we’re going to use to put the pancakes on the skillet.”

“And what about this flat thing?”

“That’s a spatula. We’ll use that to flip them once they start bubbling.”

“Ok.”

Maria held her hand over the skillet. “Ok, it’s ready! Dip the ladle into the batter and then pour the batter from the ladle into the skillet.” Shadow did exactly that.

“What do we do now?”

“You watch and let me know when you see little bubbles. I’ll go set our places at the table and grab the toppings.” A few minutes passed and the pancakes were ready to be flipped.

“I see the bubbles!”

Maria hurried over and picked up the spatula. “I’ll flip this one so you can see how to do it.” With little struggle, the pancake was flipped and they could see the side that was a nice golden-brown color. Shadow watched in wonder.

“See? You just have to be quick. I sometimes have trouble with that. Do you want to flip the next one?” 

“Sure!”

“Alright, just another few seconds and this one will be ready to go on a plate!” Maria grabbed one of the two plates that she had set out and transferred the pancake onto it while Shadow put the next one on the skillet.

When the bubbles formed, he got ready to flip it. It took a little bit of a struggle to get the spatula under the pancake, and the pancake may have come out a little bit mangled and slightly burnt, but it did get flipped!

“Look, Mia, I did it! I flipped it!”

Maria clapped. “Good job!” They repeated the process until both plates had equal stacks of pancakes. They brought the plates over to the table , where Maria had laid out an assortment of fruits and syrups as toppings. They both helped themselves to piles of fruit and copious amounts of maple syrup. When Shadow took his first bite, his eyes went wide and his smile grew.

“We should make these again!” he exclaimed. Maria beamed.

“I’m glad you like them!” The two of them chatted and laughed as they continued to eat. They couldn’t dawdle while cleaning up, though, for Maria had given herself an important mission for the day.

_I need to have a word with Grandfather!_

**Author's Note:**

> -holds out hat- Comments and kudos, please?


End file.
